bgchallengefandomcom-20200215-history
Skyler
Skyler Chance Bowen Gender: Male Age:16 Born: December 28th Height: 6'1 Weight: 168 Lbs. Easy going, Bashful, Kind hearted Personality Skyler's biggest personality flaw is his belief in human kindness. While he realizes people do bad things, he doesn't recognize anyone as a bad person. He was raised to be nice and proper. He tries is best to do whats right and will even go as far as reprimanding himself for doing anything wrong. He has a fear of saying the wrong things and thus will keep certain thoughts to himself. He isn't much of a follower and prefers to stay under the radar. He has a 14 year old sister named Celeste who refers to him as a gentle giant, seeing as she's a foot shorter. He cares a great deal for his little sister. He's always begged their mother to allow Celeste to travel with him, but since she was born mute, their mother is overly protective of her. Skyler keeps in contact with his sister as much as possible. he even lets her help name his Pokemon. Skyler's caring nature extends to Pokemon battles too. He makes an effort to always be a good sport and will never attack a down Pokemon. He treats all of his caught creatures as friends, often letting them out of their Pokeballs and such. Life and Travels Thus Far Born and raised in Viridian City, Skyler always had the want to travel. His mother didn't allow him to leave home until he defeated the gym leader of the town. His starter, a Squirtle named Naomi, eventually helped him to earn an Earth Badge at the age of 14. Two years later, he obtained all 8 badges Kanto Had to offer. He didn't go to the Elite Four, instead deciding to fly to the region of Oeak whee his story currently picks up. He still keeps close contact with his friends and family back home, often seen writing letters, making calls and whatnot. He has known Otus for most his life and they are very close friends. Pokemon Bronx the Pachirisu Bronx was given to Skyler as an egg from his father after he returned from his travels. Skyler was only 10 when Bronx hatched. He showed great responsibility in caring for the Pachirisu and in turn Bronx shows extreme loyalty. He is a very smart Pokemon and shows surprising strength. Naomi the Wartortle Naomi was given to Skyler as a Squirtle to act as his starter Pokemon. She was given to him at the age of 12. They have a great bond, though Naomi is very headstrong and will sometimes disobey. She will often deem people and pokemon as unworthy of her friendship. Naomi doesn't get along with Skyler's other Pokemon, with the exception of Liam. Liam the Flareon Liam was caught as an Eevee in the wilds of Kanto by Skyler. Liam was then leveled up with a fire stone and has been a loyal friend to Skyler. Liam was Skyler's first wild Pokemon to be caught, thus he is a source of pride for his master. They met when Skylr was 14. Liam is loyal and fierce, though he does have a fiery temper. Levi the Dragonite Levi was the next Pokemon Skyler added to his rooster after Liam. He was caught as a Dragonair who was later evolved. Skyler has a great bond with his kind hearted Dragonite. Because of his keen flying abilities and love of fighting, Levi seems to be Skyler's favored pokemon, often used to travel via air. Levi is kind and a free spirit. He loves to take to the air. He doesn't seem to realize his size since he's always playing rough with others. Eve the Houndoom The next Pokemon Skyler picked up was Eve. She was already evolved when Skyler caught her in the wild. Skyler seems to have a love for fire types and therefor they have a deep bond. Eve is often self kept and always keeps her poise. She is a strong fighter, relying heavily on her fire abilities. She doesn't give up until she's fainted or withdrawn by Skyler. A gymleader who witnessed her persistance first hand joked that Eve will die on her feet. Ace the Charizard Ace was found after Skyler earned his 7th badge at 15. Once he left the gym he found a fainted charizard with his tail at only a spark. Skyler tried catching it, but the pokeball bounced off as if it was caught by another already. Skyler had Levi carry the weak Charizard back to the nearest Pokecenter while Liam blew a flame to kep his tail a light. Skyler cared for Ace until he recovered and then Ace refused to be wild. A week later a lady found an empty Pokeball around the area Ace was found. Sure enough, it was the ball he was originally caught in. nothing is known about Ace's previous owner. Ace has a strong will and is not very intelligent. He is jealous of Levi's size and power and often disrespects him. Ace has no recollection of Levi saving him. Category:Trainer Profiles